Forever and Always
by WhisperingMockingJay
Summary: He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled, dazzling me. We were ready. Ready to fight, ready to win. The Prophecy was never just two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. There was always a third daughter. One who was destined to be the greatest queen Narnia had ever seen. This is the story of Aimee Song- the fifth child of the prophecy.


**Chapter One- The Wardrobe **

_A/N- Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story- Basically there is another Daughter of Eve and she joins the Pevensie's on there journey in Narnia. Its more movie based and there will be a Peter/OC relatuinship . Enjoy!_

My feet pounded on the ground and I gasped for breath as I darted between the trees. I looked over my shoulder and saw the forest closing up behind me, the trees seeming to intertwine with each other as I burst out from them and onto the huge grass lawn. I checked my watch and doubled over, trying to slow my heart.

Music pounded in my ears as I ascended the path to the large house. My uncle's new house. I rolled my eyes. The house was overly huge for a man with no wife or children of his own and no interests apart from his multiple buisnesses. But at least the grounds were good for jogging in.

I walked in the front door and kicked off my trainers. My uncle Adam had just bought the house from a family who had owned it for generations. They had left all of their things and the rooms were filled with ancient armchairs and chandeliers and other things that seemed amazing to someone who had lived in a modern flat their whole life.

I had lived with Adam since I was five and my parents had died in a car accident. As my mother's brother he felt it was his duty to take me in and I had been with him ever since. It was a pretty lonely life, I had to admit. Adam travelled a lot which meant I had never really been able to make friends at school. Now that I was sixteen, he could leave me and travel by himself. But apparently if you've never had friends, its incredibly difficult to make new friends- I learned the hard way that once people realise that your weird they tend to want nothing to do with you.

It was the summer at the moment, so I at least had time to prepare myself for the horror of high school. And I also had time to explore the house. My uncle wasn't leaving for a few weeks, so hopefully it would at least get decorated a bit before then.

I walked past his office and saw that my uncle was on the phone arranging a meeting for the moment he was back at work. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my bedroom.

It was full of all the latest gadgets and books and anything else I had ever wanted. The bed was covered in clothes I was still unpacking and the floor was in a similar state of chaos. I chucked the clothes off of my bed and threw myself down. Five minutes later, a book was in my jand and I was off to a world where anything could happen…

"I'll be fine!" I smiled and waved at Adam as he got ready to drive off into town. He was going wallpaper shopping and as much as it appealed to me, I had decided to stay at home.

He drove off down the drive and I went back into the house. I was planning on doing some exploring while I had the whole building to myself.

I caught site of myself in a mirror and smiled. My longish red hair was falling in loose curls and waves around my shoulders and my blue eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of a little exploring. My skin was pale but my cheeks were tinged pink and a small smile was playing on my lips.

I decided to start upstairs and work my way down. I spent most of the morning walking through long forgotten rooms filled with hidden treasures- a golden braclet abandoned behind an armchair. A music box which filled the room with a haunting lullaby. Overall, I decided these rooms would be worth a second visit.

After a quick lunch, I went back upstairs and resumed where I had left off. More rooms filled with animal furs and huge armchairs. Finially, I was about to give up for the day and snuggle up with a book when I spotted a door which I had walked past a few times but chosen to igoner.

I touchd the cold, golden handle with my hand and twisted it. The dark- wooded door creaked open and I stepped inside.

There was only one item in the room. A huge wardrobe, at least double my size. Dust had settled on the floor, but the wardrobe seemed untouched, like it had recently been dusted. The closer I got to it, the more mesmerized I became. The dark wood was engraved with many little drwaings, depeciting various scenes. When my nose was practically touching it I stopped.

I looked around. It was stupid, but I felt like I was being watched. I touched the handle. I expected it to be cool, like the door, but instead it was warm as if I had just taken my hand off of it. I shuddered with anticipation. I pulled down the handle and gently tugged open the door.

A sigh of disappointment escaped my mouth as I saw that all it contained was some old fur coats. I rolled my eyes- what had I expected?- and turned to leave. That was when I felt it. The cold air.

I looked to the windows, but none of them where open and it was so sunny outside- the air I had felt was lke that of a cold winter's day.

I turned back to the wardrobe.

Something inside of my was pulling me towards it. That same something was screaming at me to climb inside. I slowly put a foot inside the dark wardrobe.

The final step was almost like taking a leap of faith. I didn't know what I was going to find, but I still did it anyway.

I pulled the door closed mehind me and gapsed as the small space was enveloped in complete darkness. I waited a second for my eyes to adjust and then stumbled forward.

After a few steps I began to wonder how big the wardrobe was- surley I should have come to the back of it by now?

I tripped over my own feet and felt myself tumbling forwards. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain of hitting the hard wood of the back of the wardrobe.

My hands landed in something cold and wet. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock and disbelief. In front of me was a snow covered forest. I pulled myself up and out of the snow and took a few paces forward. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might fly away.

Snow covered everything around me and more flakes were falling from the grey sky. I shivered and looked down at myself- my little blue vest was hardly ideal for standing in the snow.

I turned around, not sure whether to go back and contemplate my sanity or explore this new world, when I came face to face with a wall.

I smacked off of it and landed in the cold snow once again. I looked up and realised the wall was actually a teenage boy. He bent down and offered me a hand up, which I accepted.

He looked around the same age as me, maybe a year older. The first thing I noticed where his amazing eyes- a greeny-blue colour, that seemed to be the exact colour of the ocean. Blonde hair was falling into said eyes and his skin was an increbibly light tan colour. He was smiling a beautiful smile at me, but he looked slightly confused and scared at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Perfect. Just amazing." I smiled back, not taking my eyes off of his face.

"Do you come from here?" He asked.

"I don't even have a clue where here is. I just fell through the wordrobe," I admitted even though it made me sound slightly insane.

"Us too. Well, except Lucy and Ed- they've been here before."

That was when I noticed the other people. Two girls and a boy stood just behind the one I was talking to. It was easy to see that they were all siblings, though all of them looked slightly different.

The older of the two girls had dark brown hair, which she wore in a style similar to mines- though hers was straighter. She had brown eyes and the same light skin as the boy was the ocean eyes. She was pretty, but the scowl on her face made her seem less so.

The younger girl also had dark brown hair, though it was even straighter than the older girl's and it was much shorter, just framing her face and no more. She was smiling widely at me, and I had to look away. From where I was standing her eyes looked like a mix between the boy and the girls, ending in a browny-hazely colour. She looked much younger than the other two.

Finally, the other boy whose name I assumed was Ed. Like his sisters, he had dark brown hair. His brown eyes matched his older sisters and so did his expression. He had a scattering of freckles on his cheeks and nose. He was clearly younger than both the boy in front of me and the older girl, but older than the younger one.

I looked up at ocean eyes expectantly and blushed when I realised he had been staring at me.

"Im Peter," he smiled, sticking out his hand. I shook it and felt a shiver run up my spine. I had to get myself together- why the hell was I acting like this.

"These are my brother and sisters- Edmund, Susan and Lucy."

Lucy, the younger girl, waved at me. the other two continued to scowl and glare. I wondered what I had done to offend them so quickly.

"I'm Aimee," My real name was Amelia, but after my uncle had taken me in I had changed it to Aimee- it suited me better.

We all stared at each other for a few moments, before I said anything.

"So, what is this place?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"Narnia," Lucy answered walking towards me, a broad grin on her face.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"We're going to meet a friend of Lucy's," Peter said, "Would you like to come with us?" a blush flashed across his cheeks, and I felt a similar one crepping acorss my own face.

"Sure, ill just grab a coat."

As we walked away from the wardrobe, and reality, one thought flashed into my mind- _Maybe making friends was easier than I thought…_


End file.
